This invention relates to an automatic focusing apparatus for a camera capable of automatic focusing.
There have generally been developed automatic focusing apparatus in which a viewfinder for automatic control is incorporated in a range finder, and the shift of a mirror barrel is controlled for focusing in accordance with the detection signal of the finder. Using a plurality of focusing elements, such as photo diodes, such conventional focusing apparatus may be subject to errors in focusing detection attributable to variations, if any, of the characteristics of the elements. Therefore, the selection of the focusing elements would be a pretty hard task. In spite of such trouble, it is hardly possible to make the characteristics of all the elements entirely uniform, and the focusing capability obtained is not always satisfactory. Moreover, the use of such plurality of elements would complicate the construction of the apparatus and require a wider space therefor, leading, after all, to an increase in size and complication of the camera itelf.